


Tell me, Jinana!

by MizORbust



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizORbust/pseuds/MizORbust
Summary: Bat reflects on what got him to this point as he devours his leader, his Jinana.





	Tell me, Jinana!

He was crouched by Jinana’s corpse, not in Camazotz’ form but as himself, so he could look at her, sad even in death. He was there, he had heard her talk to the woman, that pink haired bitch who had taken_ his _ Jinana away. But she was here now, Jinana, ending up by his side in death.

That bitch didn’t even _ eat _ Jinana. Hadn’t even done this dignity of letting any of the others eat her either, which was even more of a waste. It was a waste like he was when they beat him and didn’t eat him, when that bitch stopped them from eating him too. Was he too _ weak _ to be eaten? Did they look down on Jinana like that as well, deeming her too weak to be consumed like the rest of everyone else they ate? Because they had to have been eating, they had to have been, they wouldn’t have kept their strength up, and that bitch Argilla wasn’t even in charge of them. 

Someone else might’ve come for Jinana, if Bat wasn’t there to scare them away. Jinana was _ his_. _ His _ leader, his _ meal _ now. It was only fitting, wasn’t it? He remembered as he stared at her pale face, that she wouldn’t listen to him. He would have taken any word of trust, that she still listened to him as her second in command, but she was so obsessed with the idea of the Embryon that she hadn’t even heard him. It made him angry, angry that they hadn’t devoured him when they had the chance, so he couldn’t watch this farce of an alliance go on any longer. He’d twisted the word _ betrayal _ around in his mouth before he had done it, that was what Jinana had done to him, that was what he would return back to her in the form of Mick.

It meant that the Maribel were_ Embryon _ now, as a side effect. He had seen that coming. Just like the Vanguards were _ Embryon_, their own tribe swollen with the members of others. They would take and take just as they took Jinana from him, made her believe that he was weak, for insisting they be devoured. Starved her as surely as anything else, because Argilla convinced her that eating was wrong. Eating was the only way to survive anywhere, hadn’t she realized? Hadn’t Jinana given a _ shit _ about him, about their _ tribe? _

She_ hadn’t_. He remembered yelling that at her, with these new emotions, that she was going to be the ruination of the Maribel. _ Jinana, why won’t you listen to me, they’re lying to us, Jinana, Jinana! _ But he had been rebuffed, because _ shouldn’t we trust them, shouldn’t that be enough? _ Trust was for fools, and liars took advantage of that. When had there been anyone trustworthy outside of your own tribe? _It’s kill or be killed, Leader, that’s the new rule of things! _

She didn’t get it. Maybe she never would, maybe she never had. Maybe she looked right through him with the eyes that only saw that _ woman _ and never trusted him in the slightest. It was wrong, left a twisting feeling in his chest that might have been the burn of rage but probably not, he knew what that felt like and it wasn’t this cold twist near his sternum, like a status effect but wrong. Was it the thing he felt from Jinana, could _ smell _ it on her with his atma heightened senses, almost fear but not quite. _ Sad_. He wasn’t sad over her, he’d basically killed her himself. Listened to them talk about that girl, things he should be relaying to Mick but instead he was staring at this woman’s face like it held the answers he was seeking. He knew it didn’t, but maybe for a second he hoped his gaze would bring life into her so he could ask her _ why would you do this to me, how could you do this to me Jinana, what did I ever do wrong, _ before he saw the _pity_ in her eyes that he knew would be there, because Jinana always knew him best, she was supposed to know _ him _ best!

And now nobody knew him best but himself. The Embryon, they thought they knew him, but he was _ not _ Embryon, and so they could never know him like he was one of them. And he was _ not _ one of the Solids, which would be why Mick would die, because he owed no allegiance to him or any other one of his tribe. 

He was _ Maribel_, like how Jinana had died Maribel, and the tribe would die with him, as it should. 

  
Something splashed on Jinana’s face, something like he had heard that bitch talk about, rain but not rain, and it blurred his vision before he blinked it away, running his hand over Jinana’s still face. It was just more flesh on a cooling meal, but it was making him think of things that were gone and done. Drawing blood, he looked at her face one last time before tearing into it. He feasted on her corpse then, couldn’t stop himself to even think about anything else anymore until she was devoured and _ his _ again, and to take her from him they would have to devour him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like an hour because I was thinking about what Bat says when you use Seraph Lore on him.


End file.
